glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Prom
''Prom ''is the nineteenth episode of Season Three of Glee: The New Touch. It will be published on July 4, 2015. Plot Prom is finally here as Heather and Desiree battle it out for prom queen, but Sabina may have a piece of information that might ruin Heather and Tomo's chances on winning. Meanwhile, Ash struggles between being himself or not, as the Seniors say goodbye in one prom to remember for the rest of their lives. Episode -Heather Kurosawa walked through school with the rest of the cheerleaders all around her.- “I am telling you guys I will totally beat that fat loser called Desiree. I mean what the fuck? Who is even called Desiree?” Heather scowled. -Desiree Maguire walked through school with Gwen Moss, Leni, Ula, Lennon and Rose as well as several other seniors.- “I wont tolerate that asian skiny bith winning prom queen. My ass, why cant a big proud black woman win prom queen, huh?” Desiree said. -Desiree and Heather came to the center of the hallway and met.- “Oh hey black token.” Heather said. “Asian token” Desiree nodded, and crossed her arms. “I just wanted to warn you not to cry in front of everyone when I beat you tonight.” Heather said. “I aint need no warning, bitch.” Desiree replied back. “See you tonight.” Heather winked at her, and left with the rest of the skinny cheerleaders. “Basic bitches” -Zach walked past Desiree and the rest of the girls. His face was still beaten after his fight with Tomo, but he kept a smile on his face as he walked towards the groups of jocks. Tomo stood on the middle, his face also beaten over after the fight.- “Oh hey guys… and Tomo” Zach told them. “Tomo totally beat the shit out of your faggot face” JD said. “Looks to me like his is just as fucked up as mine.” Zach defended himself. “Whatever, he totally beat the shit out of you.” JD said, as Tomo remained quiet. “Good luck winning prom king tonight” Zach told Tomo, before walking away from him. -Ash walked past Zach walking away from Tomo and the rest of the jocks, making his way to the men´s bathroom.- -Ash entered the bathroom and was about to step into one of the toilets when he noticed someone holding his hand on his shoulder.- “Hey, what you think you´re doing?” a guy said, as Ash turned around and saw JD with the rest of the football team. “I just want to take a pee.” Ash said, “what were you doing?” “Look, you don’t belong here, if you cant take a pee on the urinal, get the fuck out of here.” JD said. -Ash stared at JD right on the eyes and took off his hand off his shoulder.- “I can take a pee wherever I want.” Ash defended himself. “Get the fuck out. Freak.” JD said, as the rest of the jocks laughed. “I don’t want to.” “Well, if you´re a guy then I can hit you, right?” JD said. “Try.” Ash said, defiantly. -JD raised his fist to hit Ash on the eye, but was stopped by a scream from Tomo.- “Hey, D! She´s a girl, you cant hit her man. We´re telling her she doesn’t belong here, what´s your problem, dude. We don’t hit girls.” Tomo said, as JD nodded and lowered his fist. “Now get the fuck outta here, and don’t ever come into this bathroom again.” JD said to Ash. “Whatever.” Ash said, as he quickly walked away from the men´s bathroom. -Ash walked to the door of the girls bathroom, and stared at the small image of the girl on the front. Ash gulped as he opened the door and stepped inside. Inside, Heather and her friends were staring at their reflections on the mirrors, applying make up to their faces. Ash tried to ignore them and walked to one of the toilets, when he was stopped by Heather.- “Woah, what the fuck you doing here? You don’t belong here. Get out.” Heather said to her. “Look, I just wanna take a small pee and I´ll be right out, okay?” Ash said. “No, you cant pee in here.” Heather said, as the rest of the girls gathered around Ash. “Just leave me alone, okay?” Ash said, staring all around him and noticing how she was surrounded in a circle by girls. “I wonder if she has any boobs” one of the girls said. “I wonder if she has a small little dick between her skinny legs” another one said, and gave Ash a push on his back. Ash stumbled as he received another push from one of the girls on the circle. “I wonder if she has installed herself a dildo on her vajayjay” another one said, pushing her again. “Stop it!” Ash cried out, in agony and with tears on his eyes as he was pushed on the circle of girls. “Let´s see it for ourselves.” One of the girls said, as they all started taking Ash´s shirt off. “STOP! STOP IT!” Ash said, trying to defend himself against the girls, but they were too many compared to him and were stripping him off. -The girls took Ash´s shirt off and he covered his breasts with both his hands, as tears filled his face.- “Looks like she is a complete girl anyway. What a bummer.” A blonde girl said, walking away from Ash. “Yeah, whatever.” Heather said, as all of the girls walked away from Ash and out of the bathroom, leaving him alone. -Ash had tears all over his face as he lay against a wall and slowly sat on the ground. Ash put on his shirt again and cried, alone.- -Meanwhile, Rose, Kat, Jake, Sam, Iris, Ricky and Leni all had lunch together at the cafeteria.- “I cant wait for prom tonight guys! I mean, it´s our Senior prom! It´s like our goodbye to school.” Kat said. “I know, I still cant believe how quickly time passed by.” Sam said. “Don’t even talk about Prom again… I lay awake all night talking about music with the DJ, organizing drinks and food, getting the decorations ready and all, I hope you guys like prom.” Leni told them. “Thanks senior class president.” Ricky told her. “Who are you going prom with?” Kat asked Rose, who shrugged her shoulders. “I am going on my own. I want to be on my own, you know?” Rose said. “Awe sweetie.” Kat said, holding her hand. “It´s okay, I am better off by myself.” Rose said. “But no one can go to Prom alone! You need a date!” Ricky said. “Says who? I am a strong independent girl.” “Well, I am single but I am going with Ula as friends.” Leni smiled. “How gay is your friendship though?” Kat asked her. “Not much.” Leni replied, eating her pie. “Well, I am going with Freya. She is so happy to come, plus, Lydia asked her friend out.” Sam said. “What friend?” Rose asked him. “Kyle, the one from her band. It looks like somehow Lydia and Kyle are dating.” Sam said with joy. “Whuuuut? Seriously? I don’t know why I never picture Lydia on a relationship” Leni laughed. “Lydia is cute.” Kat said, as Lydia, on the next table, heard her and showed her her middle finger. -Iris sat on her own at her kitchen.- -Iris had applied make up to her face and wore a tight, long black dress, which looked beautiful on her. Despite this, Iris had a sad look on her face as he sat by herself on her kitchen. Suddenly, her mother stepped into the kitchen and stared at her daughter.- “You´re looking beautiful tonight, Iris.” Georgina said, approaching her. “Thanks mom.” Iris said. “Iris, what´s the matter?” “I don’t know… I… I just cant believe it´s my prom and I cant even find myself to be fully excited about it.” Iris said. “Iris, stop worrying yourself! Stop worrying and start enjoying! You´re on your senior year, the best year in your entire life! You have your whole life ahead of you! And right now, what you have is your friends right here, and your boyfriend and your glee club and soon, you´re all going to be apart. But make the most of the time you are together, don’t let this last month just slip away from you, okay?” Georgina told her daughter, holding her both hands. -Iris smiled at her mother.- “Wow mom, since when are you so positive?” “Since I realized this is also the last month I´m gonna spend with you until you´re gone for college. I´m gonna miss you so, so much.” Georgina hugged her daughter. “I´m gonna miss you too mom… I love you.” “I love you too, sweetheart.” -The bell suddenly rang and Iris and Georgina set apart.- “It must be Ricky to pick me up.” Iris said. “Go. And remember, enjoy tonight.” -The school´s cafeteria was full of life on Prom night.- -Loud music played everywhere as people entered and joined in the music and danced. On a table, drinks and food had been prepared as the seniors all arrived to Prom and talked to each other excitedly.- -Iris walked into Prom with a smile on her face, hand in hand with Ricky.- “''Hey, once upon a younger year, when all our shadows disappear, the animals inside came out to play. Hey, when face to face with all our fears, learned our lessons through the tears, made memories we knew would never fade” Iris sang as she entered prom with Ricky. -Ricky smiled with Iris as they walked through Prom night.- “''One day my father, he told me don’t let him slip away, he took me in his arms, I heard him say” ''Ricky sang. -Iris and Ricky saw The Freakshows and smiled as they greeted them.- “''He said, “one day you´ll leave the world behind, so live a life you will remember” “ ''Iris sangs. -The Freakshows all danced happily to the music together and jumped up and down.- “''My father told me when I was just a child, these are the nights that never die, my father told me” ''The Freakshows all sang with excitement. -Lennon and Mason danced together on a strange way, spiraling around in circles and waving their hands as if swapping bugs off.- “''When thunder clouds start pouring down, light a fire they cant put out, carve your name into those shinning stars” ''Lennon sang. “''He said, “ go venture far beyond the shores. Don’t forsake this life of yours, I´ll guide you home no matter where you are.” “ ''Mason sang. -Sam and Freya happily danced together with energy.- “ “When you get older, your wild life will live for younger days, think of me if ever you´re afraid”” Sam sang. “''He said, “one day you´ll leave this world behind, so live a life you will remember”, my father told me when I was just a child, these are the nights that never die, my father told me.” ''Freya sang, spiraling her bright red hair all over the place. -The Freakshows all jumped up and down together.- “''These are the nights that never die, my father told me.” '' '' '' -A while later, Amy and Nick stood by the drinking table.- “Being a chaperone sucks!” Amy yelled over the music. “I´m used to it.” Nick said. “You know, we should be having sex right now. It´s the perfect timing for us to try out, according to the doctor.” “What?” “That we need to fuck right now in order to make a baby!” Amy yelled over the music. “I wish we were home.” Nick said. -Amy stared at the door leading to the hallways and smirked.- “Who says we need our bed?” Amy said, as she grabbed Nick by the hand and carried him out from the cafeteria. -Zach went to the drinking table for some punch. Noticing nobody was staring at him, Zach took out a small vodka bottle from his pocket and emptied it on the punch juice.- “Good idea” Zach heard Tomo say. “Want some?” “Sure.” -Zach filled two red cups with the punch and handed one to Tomo.- “Arent you happy? You´re probably elected as Prom King.” Zach told Tomo. “Whatever, it´s mostly just Heather´s crazy idea, plus, it makes everyone think I am cool.” “Why do you do this, anyway?” Zach asked him. “Do what?” “Why do you nominate yourself for prom king? Why do you date Heather? Why do you surround yourself with those football idiots?” Zach asked him. “Because that´s how I wanna remember my high school years like. Not like some hated gay guy.” “So, you think I´m a loser?” “Kinda.” -Zach laughed.- “Fuck off.” -Heather stared at Tomo and indicated him to go over.- “Duty calls.” Tomo said, leaving Zach, who shook his head. -Lydia and Keaton walked over to the drinks.- “Guys, may I suggest you try out the punch? I heard it´s extra strong.” Zach winked at them and left. “Fuck yeah” Lydia said, serving Keaton and her some punch. “It´s weird… I had my prom like three years ago” Keaton said. “Well, mine´s next year. I´m just here to sing with glee club” Lydia said, as she sipped her drink. “You look really nice tonight” Keaton told her, staring at her pink dress. “Thank you, you do too” Lydia said, smiling at Keaton´s red tie. “Hey guys! Oh my gosh I am so glad you´re here Keaton, I no longer feel like an old person” Freya suddenly said with her strong British accent as she approached them with Sam. “Oh hey guys” Lydia said. “Try out the punch, some guy put some vodka in it.” Keaton told them as Freya served herself and Sam some punch. “Cheers” Freya said, as she drank her cup full. -Meanwhile, Sabina stared at the party with disgust on her face.- “''Gosh, this prom sucks. I was able to sneak in so easily by the way, cus it looks like there´s not even any chaperone here.” '' Sabina thought. -Sabina stared at Tomo with Heather and rolled her eyes.- “''Gosh how I hate Heather. I´d really rather see Desiree winning, even though that bitch totally left me behind. But Heather, gosh, she humiliated me in front of everyone, she turned me into a loser, and I´m gonna turn her into a joke.” ''Sabina smiled. -Sabina noticed how Tomo walked away from Heather and out of the cafeteria.- “''Ooh la la what´s going on” ''Sabina thought, as she followed Tomo out of the cafeteria. -Sabina followed Tomo through one of the school´s hallways and into the guys bathroom. Sabina pushed the door open to find Tomo peeing on one of the urinals.- “Woah, what the fuck! This is the guys bathroom!” Tomo cried out. “Relax, I´ve seen your flacid dick already.” Sabina said, walking towards Tomo, who sipped his trousers back. “No wonder it was so flacid...” Sabina said, as Tomo frowned. “What the fuck are you talking about?” “You know…. I just happen to know your little secret…” Sabina giggled. -Tomo froze on the spot and turned pale.- “What?” “''I like apple pie and you like banoffee, we both love shopping for furniture, and meeting for coffee. We pretend we´re into art galleries, cause it makes us clever. We´re both in our element when we´re in our knees, whatever the weather” ''Sabina sang with a smirk on her face as Tomo frowned. -Sabina walked around Tomo as she softly sang at him.- “''I could be your fag hag, and you could be my gay. I´ll never make you feel sad, when you come out to play. I could be your fag hag, and you´ll be my gay, I´ll never make you feel sad, when you come out to play.” ''Sabina sang, playing with Tomo. “OKAY SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Tomo cried out, loosing his patience. -Sabina giggled.- “Thought so. Anyway, I need your help, Tomo.” “Help?” “I am not afraid to let the whole fucking school know about you. Now, if you don’t want that to happen, you have to publicly announce everyone that you cheated on Heather with me once you win Prom King.” Sabina smirked with those big red lips of hers. “What? Why?” “Cus everyone would start laughing at her and she would end up Prom with tears. She will be a fucking joke, even if she does win prom queen.” Sabina said, happily. “Can you do that for me, Tomo? If not, this lovely picture goes online.” Sabina said. -Sabina showed Tomo a picture of him and Zach making out at his car last week.- “What? Were you seriously stalking us? You´re insane!” “A girl´s gotta do what a girl´s gotta do. Now bye bye.” Sabina said, leaving Tomo alone. -Ash stood on his room.- -Ash wore his white Nirvana tee and ripped jeans as loud hard grunge music played on the background. Ash opened his closet, where he stared at his tuxedos. Ash stared at them before opening a small drawer, which he opened. Ash took out a purple short dress. Ash took off his shirt and jeans, with tears on his eyes.- -Back at Prom, glee club was getting ready for their performance at the small stage set up for tonight. Clara desperately texted Ash.- “Is everything okay?” She heard Lydia asking her. “Yeah. I am just worried about Ash, he hasn’t answered his phone tonight and hasn’t showed up yet. It´s his senior prom goddamnit!” Clara said, angrily. “I´m sure he´ll show up babe. He´s probably just running late. Come on, it´s time to perform.” -Clara and Lydia stepped on stage with the rest of The Freakshows, as Keaton and Freya cheered at them from below.- -Everyone stared at The Freakshows as they were about to start performing. Sam walked towards the mic and held it with his right hand.- “Hello everyone! Welcome to Prom!” Sam said, as the school cheered. “We hope you are all having a fucking great time here tonight” Sam said, as the vodka had clearly taking effect on him “we are the freakshows and we wish you all enjoy tonight!” “''Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends, so take it easy I´m afraid you´re never satisfied” ''Sam started singing as the whole school danced to the song. “''Here we go again, we´re sick like animals, we play pretend you´re just a cannibal and I´m afraid I wont get out alive, no I wont sleep tonight” ''Ricky sang. -Everyone now danced and sang along as the song reached its chorus.- “''Oh, oh, I want some more, oh oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh, I want some more, oh oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight” ''The Freakshows sang with energy. -Sam again picked up the mic as he sang with passion.- “''Here we go again, I feel the chemicals kicking in, it´s getting heavy and I wanna run and hide, yeah I wanna run and hide” ''Sam sang. “''You´re doing it again, it´s killing me now, and I wont be denied by the animal inside of you!” ''Kat sang as she joined Sam. -Everyone at Prom had fun and enjoyed the moment as The Freakshows performed.- “''Oh oh I want some more, oh oh what are you waiting for? Take a bite out my heart tonight oh oh what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight” ''The Freakshows sang with energy. -Clara now picked up the mic and sang powerfully.- “''Hush, hush, the world is quiet, hush, hush, we cant both fight it. It´s us that made this mess, why cant you understand? Woah, I wont sleep tonight, I wont sleep tonight” ''Clara sang. -Ash stepped into Prom, wearing his green dress and looking highly uncomfortable. His dress showed his tattoos and he looked awkward as he stared at Clara performing. Ash suddenly felt a million eyes on him.- “''Oh oh, I want some more, oh oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite out my heart tonight, oh oh what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight” ''The Freakshows ended the performance with applause and ovation from the whole school. -Clara noticed Ash on the crowd and quickly walked towards him.- “Ash?” Clara said, as she reached him. “Hey…” Ash said, awkwardly. “What are you doing wearing that dress? I thought you were comfortable in your other clothes!” Clara said, confused. “Well, I was… I was but something happened that made me think things again.” “Ash, what are you talking about?” “Earlier today, some guys kicked me out of the guys bathroom, so I had to go to the girls bathroom were… were the girls… they wanted to see if I was a guy or a boy so they… they stripped me off and…” Ash started saying, but in the end he couldn’t speak as he was crying so much and Clara hugged him tightly. “Oh my gosh, no. That´s unbelievable, Ash… that´s plain horrible! No one can go through something like that. You should´ve told me about it before!” “But the thing is… I couldn’t come with a tuxedo today after what happened, I thought that if I wore a dress maybe people would stop staring at me and I would fit in on my prom night… but everyone keeps on staring at me… am I such a freak, Clara?” Ash said, in tears. “No, you are not a freak. You are Ash, and you´re gonna let them stare. Fuck them. You gotta be yourself Ash, if not you´re gonna live a life of suffering being someone you are not.” Clara said, both hands on Ash´s face. -Ash smiled at Clara´s words.- “I love you so much.” “I love you more.” -Ash and Clara kissed before letting go.- -Ash then noticed the hot cheerleaders staring at her with disgust and shock.- “I cant believe they kissed” “Gosh they´re so weird” “Freaks” “I still don’t get whether it´s a guy or a girl” -Ash walked towards them in anger.- “Well, how stupid are you? I am a guy, and by the way, you can hate on me all you want, but you wont call my girlfriend a freak!” Ash cried out, leaving them silent. “I´ll be right back babe” Ash told Clara, walking out of the cafeteria. -Ash walked through the deserted school hallways at night, as the tears ruined her make up.- “''When it´s hard to take off from the ground, when you got no strength inside, when you feel you´re losing everything, when you got no hope inside” ''Ash sang. -Ash was now back on his room, staring at an old picture of himself as a toddler girl.- “''You don’t know who you are, and your indecisions break your heart, you know I´ll come, I´ll be running to find you wherever you are” ''Ash sang, as he closed his eyes. -Ash now stood up and slowly undressed from his green dress.- “''We are human beings, looking for a meaning, you know you´re alive as long as you´re breathing, there´s no limitations hold your head with grace and keep on believing what you are dreaming of” ''Ash sang as he undressed. -Ash now stared at his reflection on the mirror as he watered his face and washed his make up away.- “''I´ll be the wall for you to lean against, I{ll get your lungs to open air, and when tears are running out from your face I´ll put you out of your despair” ''Ash sang. -Ash now stared at his tuxedo- “''I´ll make your shoulders strong, put you back on the throne where you belong, it´s turning bright and we rise to the sky cus this is who we are” ''Ash sang. -Ash now dressed himself on his tuxedo.- “''We are human beings, looking for a meaning, you know you´re alive as long as you´re breathing, there´s no limitations, just have a little patience you will be given what you are dreaming of” ''Ash sang. -Ash now walked back into Prom, proudly wearing his tuxedo and tie with a smile.- “''We are human beings, extraordinary feelings, sometimes it´s hard, I keep on believing, there´s no limitations, so have a little patience, you will be given what you were dreaming of.” ''Ash ended the song. -Ash walked back to Clara and held hands with her as they ignored the looks from the cheerleaders and walked away together.- -Kat and Jake slowly danced together.- “You seriously look so hot tonight.” Jake told her. “Well, you look cute too.” “I just had an idea.” Jake said, grinning. “What?” “We should try having sex like this, I mean dressed up like this, wouldn’t that be hot?” “Fuck yes it would.” Kat smiled. -Kat and Jake kept on dancing slowly, as Kat noticed Rose sitting by herself on one of the tables.- “I don’t know why I feel so sad about Rose. It´s her prom and she is so lonely, she says she is okay, but I think we all know she isn’t.” Kat said. “Maybe she just wants to be alone.” “No one wants to be alone.” Kat said. “Alright everyone!” Principal Bell called out from the stage, as the music was interrupted and everyone gathered in front of the stage to hear the results for prom king and queen. -Meanwhile, Nick and Amy suddenly stepped back into the cafeteria, panting and looking silly with their hair and clothes messed up.- “I have in my fucking white tiny little hands the results for prom queen and king!” Principal Bell yelled, as everyone looked at one another awkwardly. “Woo! I had too much from that punch! Who´d have known punch was so strong!” Principal Bell screamed out loud as everyone looked uncomfortable. “Alright, step up candidates!” -Desiree and Heather, and Tomo and another football player walked to the stage and stood right next to Principal Bell and Leni, who had in her hands the results.- “Here are your results for king and queen! Torres, hand in the results!” Principal Bell screamed, as Leni gave her a small paper. “For Prom King, your winner is… Tomo Markovich!” -The whole school went wild and screamed in support of Tomo, who walked to the microphone.- -Zach smiled at him from below.- -Leni approached Tomo and lay a small crown upon his head with a smile.- “Wow, thanks guys!” Tomo said. -Tomo stared at Sabina, who blinked at him, Tomo then stared at Zach, who was crossed armed on the back of the cafeteria.- “All I wanted to say was that I… I…” Tomo started saying, as Sabina urged him on with her hands to keep on speaking. Tomo then stared back at Zach. “I want to say the truth, cus it´s time already. I am tired of faking. I´ve been faking my whole life.” “Oh shit” Sabina said. “I have been faking so much, I sometimes forget who I really am… I don’t really care about winning, honestly, I just don’t care about any of this… this fake life I´ve been living just to be cool and to be accepted… cus in fact, I am gay. I am fucking gay! I am a faggot!” Tomo cried out, as the whole school went silent. -Zach, however, had a smile on his face as he walked to the stage and gave Tomo his thumbs up.- -Tomo walked away from the microphone as everyone remained silent.- “Well that was unexpected… now, your prom queen is…. Desiree Maguireeeeeee!” Principal Bell cried out, as Desiree´s face was illuminated with joy as she stepped to the mic. “OH MY FUCK GOSH! YAS! YAAAASSS! I AM YOUR QUEEN, BITCHES, WHAT YOU GONNA DO, YOU ASIAN WHORE?” Des said, while dancing goofily as Leni crowned her. “Fuck yeah” Sabina said from the crowd as everyone clapped at Des. “And that´s it, the two weirdest names we ever had for prom queen and king yet… I need to sleep.” Principal Bell walked away. “I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE THIS SHIT!” Heather said, rushing down to her friends, “CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE IT? I DON’T FUCKING GET IT! I DESERVED TO WIN, RIGHT GUYS? RIGHT?” “Yeah, whatever” the cheerleaders said, walking away from Heather and talking between each other. “It hurts, doesn’t it?” Sabina said, walking towards her with a smile. “Better luck next time!” Sabina waved at her and walked away. “UGH FUUUUCK!” Heather cried out. -Tomo walked down the stage and towards Zach.- “I cant believe you just did that! That was incredible!” Zach told him, as Tomo laughed. “Yeah, and everyone was just so silent, dude. Like, it feels so god to get that shit off my chest.” “I knew you were a fucking faggot” JD said, as he stared at them with his friends. “Well dude, fuck you, okay? I don’t even care what you gotta say to me.” Tomo told him, as JD shook his head. “Fucking faggots” JD said, walking away with his friends. “No one really cared that much, see?” Zach told him. “Nah, it just feels so good, man. Like wow, girls will finally stop hitting on me.” Tomo smiled. -Rose sat alone on the table, staring at the ground as she played with her hair.- “No one can spend prom alone” Rose heard a familiar voice said, raising her head to find Angelica smiling at her. “What are you doing here?” “I came to set things right… look, I fucked it all up, Rose… but I still cant stop thinking about you… I just wish we could start again. Fresh. Cus Rose, I need you in my life… we´re Angelica and Rose for God´s sake, I cant be without you.” Angelica said, taking a seat next to her. -Rose stared at her.- “I… I´ve been telling myself I was okay with us breaking up… but I think I also cant be on my own anymore… I cant. You´re right. And I forgive you.” -Angelica smiled and held Rose´s hand.- “Gosh I missed you, my little Rose.” “Always arriving last moment though, aren’t you?” Rose said, as Angelica laughed. -Angelica stood up from her seat and held Rose´s hand.- “Come on, let´s dance!” “Ugh, I hate dancing…” “It will be fun, come on!” -Rose stood up and walked with Angelica to the dance floor, where everyone was dancing slowly.- “''I´m a flame, you´re a fire, I´m the dark in need of light.” ''Rose sang, slowly. -Rose and Angelica danced closely together with the other couples, as Rose lay her head on Angelica´s shoulder.- “''When you touch, you inspire, feel the change in me tonight” ''Angelica sang, romantically. “''So take me up, take me higher, there´s a world not far from here. We can dance in desire or we can burn in love tonight” ''Rose and Angelica romantically sang together. -Ash and Clara also dance slowly together, hand in hand.- “''Our hearts are like firestones, and when they strike we feel the love.” ''Ash sang. “''Sparks will fly, they ignite our bones, but when they strike they light up the world” ''Clara sang. “''Our hearts are like firestones, and when they strike we feel the love. Sparks will fly, they ignite out bones, but when they strike they light up the world” ''Ash and Clara sang together. -All of the couples danced together.- “''They ignite our bones, ooh oooh world oooh oooh, firestone” '' -Lydia and Keaton danced together.- “Wanna go outside?” Lydia asked Keaton, who nodded. -Lydia and Keaton walked to the parking lot, where they reached Keaton´s car. Before entering, Lydia and Keaton stared at each other for a while, feeling heat in each other´s eyes, as they kissed.- “''I´m from X, you´re from Y, perfect strangers in the night” ''Keaton sang. “''Here you are, come together, to the world we´ll testify” ''Lydia sang. -Meanwhile, Zach and Tomo made out with their tuxedos unbuttoned at Zach´s car.- “''Our hearts are like firestones, and when they strike we feel the love. Sparks will fly, they ignite out bones, but when they strike they light up the world” ''Zach and Tomo sang. -Amy and Nick danced together at the cafeteria along with everyone else.- “''Our hearts are like firestones, and when they strike we feel the love. Sparks will fly, they ignite our bones, but when they strike they light up the world” ''Amy and Nick sang. -The whole school now danced more upbeat with the song.- “''We light up the world, we light up the world.” “Oooh ooh, world” ''-''Angelica and Rose stared into each other´s eyes, feeling the same warmth they felt two years ago.- “I forgive you” Rose said again. “''Firestone.”'' Songs Cast Absent Main Cast *'Jennifer Lawrence '''as Helena Turetsky Guest Stars *'Ruby Rose 'as Ash *'Natalia Tena 'as Freya Fuego *'Jessica Kennedy Parker 'as Angelica Dunn *'Matt Lanter 'as Tomo Markovich *'Yushitaka Kuriko 'as Heather Kurosawa *'Danielle Brooks 'as Desiree Maguire *'Evan Peters 'as Keaton Storm *'Drew Barrymore 'as Georgina Novak *'Zooey Deschanel 'as Principal Bell *'James Earl III 'as JD Williamson *'Max Adler 'as Austin Michaels *'Taissa Farmiga '''as Gwen Moss Polls What do you guys think? It was amazing It was great It was okay It was kinda meh It sucked Who do you think was the MVP? Ash & Clara Angelica & Rose Lydia & Keaton Sabina & Sabina Zach & Tomo Which was your favorite performance? The Nights Fag Hag Animal Human Beings Firestone Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes